Fearless Leaders
by pookieortega
Summary: At the end of divergent, Tris kills Jeanine, ending the war. The Dauntless leaders are arrested and upon returning Tris and Tobias are chosen as new leaders of Dauntless. Are they as fearless as they seem? Rating may change.
1. fearless leaders

A/N this is my first major divergent story. So happy to finally write an actual story for it. Tell me what you think! Takes place after she shuts off the simulation only she kills Jeannine and her parents and Will didn't die.

Disclaimer: everything belongs to the wonderful Veronica Roth

Tris pov

It's over.

It's all over.

Right after Jeanine shut down the simulation and deleted it, I use the knife that I threw into her hand to slit her throat. Her body drops to the floor, lifeless. I look around to see that all the people who tried to attack us are dead. It's hard to look at, but I force myself to.

I barely feel Tobias wrap his arms around me. He tells me we have to go but I'm shocked at what I've done. I've killed several people, and Abnegation is mostly dead.

Finally I snap out of my trance to realize Tobias is carrying me out of the room. "I heard from Dauntless,"he says,"as soon as ever realized what happened, they turned on Erudite. So we have a pretty safe path except for any missed traitors. But it's still a good idea to get out of here quickly. We're needed in the pit."

"I can run now, you can put me down..."

He does as I suggest and we make our way out of here as quick as we can. When we Marcus, Peter, my parents and Caleb, they fill us in on the rest of what happened while we were in there.

My mom holds me tightly in a bone crushing embrace. I'm not used to it. Abnegation don't hug. But I welcome it because I'm realizing that my mom honestly doesn't care if it's against abnegation rules.

"Everyone was angry, they over powered the Erudite and arrested the Dauntless leaders." Caleb explains.

"Where are they now?"

"Most stayed back, by the looks of it they're patrolling for traitors."

"Wait-all the leaders were arrested?"Tobias asks.

"Yeah, they were all traitors. One of them, um Max, I think it was, was killed too."

I look to see that he has a face that can say none other than he is deep in thought.

"We have to get back to the pit"he says.

"What about you?"I ask Caleb,"where will you go?"

"I'll go back to Erudite, with whoever is left. It seems they arrested most but not everyone was involved with this. Don't worry, sis." I let myself nod even though I don't agree.

"What happened to the Abnegation survivors?"

"I believe most fled to Amity." Marcus says,"which I should be heading to."

"I don't need your life story,"I say rudely,"I just wanted to know what happened to them."

"Now, Beatrice,"he says with a disapproving voice,"being rude when someone speaks is selfish."

"Talking about oneself is selfish, and I'm not Abnegation anymore."I retort. I see Caleb and my father give me a disapproving look they, if only they knew the true Marcus. The deceptive guy he really is.

I turn to my brother and give him a tight hug. "I'll see you as soon as I can. Be careful."

"What about you guys?"I turn to my parents and ask.

"We'll be heading to amity as well to collect what is left of Abnegation."He says. I nod and he smiles saying,"I'm so proud of you Beatrice."

"Thank you, dad."

"You,"I hear Tobias say to Peter,"are you coming back to Dauntless or do I need to take you to be arrested for betrayal of Dauntless?"

"I'm going to Dauntless, do you really think I want to be locked up in a cell, possibly executed?"He says in his snarky voice. I glare at him. I'd much rather have him locked up, but at least I got a good shot in. He still seems to be in a lot of pain from where I shot him.

"We must be going,"my dad says. I nod and give him a hug. He accepts it too. We follow them out to the tracks and watch as they hop on. I hope they're safe.

We make our way back to the pit to find everyone in there. I'm found by Tori, who brings us up to the front where usually Max and Eric are. "What happened?"She asks. I explain what happened to us and tell her about Jeanine even though I'm sure she knows the news. It seems everyone does.

She nods and then says,"we need to have Dauntless decide on a few leaders."

"Can you make that possible?"

"I'm a tattoo artist, so I know everyone, it shouldn't be too hard."

She turns to the crowd and yells,"OUR LEADERS BETRAYED US. IT IT TIME FOR US TO NOW DECIDE ON NEW LEADERS! I RECOMMEND FOUR AND TRIS BECAUSE THEY ARE THE ONES WHO STOPPED THE WAR."

The crowd goes wild with whoops and hoots nodding and yelling. "WHO ELSE?" She yells.

"YOU!"someone yells from the crowd and I notice the same reaction. "ANYONE ELSE?"She asks.

An older man with a blond ponytail named Harison is nominated and joins us at the front.

"SO IT'S SETTLED! DAUNTLESS, I WELCOME YOU YOUR NEW LEADERS!" The crowd explodes into cheers at our announcement. Then Tori says,"for our next task-it's time to decide the fate of our ex-leaders."

"Tris, Four, Harrison?"

"I think he should be executed."I say. The others nod in agreement. Tori motions to a few guards and we are met with them carrying Eric. He's placed inside of a circle made by Dauntless. He's are chained and placed on their knees.

"Dauntless has decided to execute you." Tori says.

"What are my charges? No- I want her to read them."He snears stopping Tori from speaking and looking at me. I don't know what game he's playing, or what the point of rattling, especially now, before his execution. He seems arrogant, but I notice that his fingers tremble when he moves them. Even Eric is afraid of death.

"Leave her out of this,"Tobias says.

"Why? Because you're doing her?" He smirks,"Oh that's right, stiffs don't _do _that sort of thing. They just tie each other's shoe and cut each other's hair."

Tobias's expression doesn't change. I think I understand:Eric doesn't really care about me. But he knows where to hit Tobias, and how hard. And one of the places to hit Tobias the hardest, is to hit me.

This is what I wanted most to avoid: for my raises and falls to be Tobias's raises and falls. That's why I can't let him step in and defend me now.

"I want her to list them,"Eric repeats.

I say as evenly as possible,

"You conspired with erudite. You are responsible for hundreds of deaths for abnegation." As I go on I can't keep my voice steady anymore; I start to spit the words out like venom. "You betrayed Dauntless. You are a ridiculous plaything of Jeanine Matthews."

His smile fades.

"Do I deserve to die?"

Tobias opens his mouth to reply but I cut him off and respond for him.

"Yes."

"Fair enough." His eyes are dark, like pits, like starless nights. "But do you have the right to decide that, Beatrice Prior?"

"You have committed every crime that warrants execution among Dauntless,"Tobias says,"so yes, _we_ have the right to execute you under the laws of Dauntless." He takes my hand and Eric snears,"how cute, you guys are holding hands and deciding together."

Tobias ignores him and crouches to the floor by four guns. He opens the chambers and empties them one by one, almost jingle as they hit the floor by his feet, until one bullet remains in one of them. Then he starts to switch them up and move them until my eyes can't follow the one with the bullet. He hands a gun to me, Tori, and Harrison.

I try to think of the attack simulation, and what it did to the Abnegation. All the grey-clothed innocents lying dead on the street. There weren't enough Abnegation left to take care of the bodies, so most of them are probably still there. And that would not have been possible without Eric.

Maybe we are not the ones deciding wether Eric lives or dies. Maybe he decided when he did all those terrible things.

But it's still hard to breathe.

I look at him without malice, without hatred, and without fear. The rings in his face shine and a lock of dirty hair falls into his face.

"Wait,"he says,"I have a request."

"We don't take requests from criminals,"Tori says.

"I am a leader of Dauntless, and I I want is for Four to fire the bullet.l

_"Why?"_ Tobias says.

"So you can live with the guilt,"Eric replies,"of knowing that you usurped me and then shot me in the head."

I think I understand. He wants to see people break-has always wanted to, ever since he set up the camera in my execution room when nearly drowned, and probably long before then. And he believes that if Tobias is the one to kill him, he will see that before he dies.

Sick.

"There won't be any guilt,"says Tobias.

"Then you'll have no problem doing it,"Eric smiles again

Tobias picks up one of the bullets.

"Tell me,"says Eric quietly,"because I've always wondered. Is it your daddy who shows up in every fear landscape you've ever gone through?"

Tobias puts the bullet into an empty chamber without looking up.

"You didn't like that question?"Eric says,"what, afraid that the Dauntless are going to change their mind about you? Realize that even though you've only got four fears, that you're still a coward?"

Tobias holds the gun from his left shoulder.

"Eric,"he says,"be brave."

Then pulls the trigger.

I shut my eyes.

An old song comes to mind,'Dauntless, they are the crulest of the five.' How true those words are.

I feel arms around me and hear his body being dragged out bit I don't open my eyes. I hear Tobias whisper,"turn around and look into my eyes, everything's okay now." I do as he says and get lost in his eyes. I will myself to believe him.

"I love you."He says quietly against my ear. "Lets get out of here."

As he leads me away from the horrific scene, I repeat his words in my head over and over.

_Everything's okay now._

_I love you._

_Everything's okay now._

_I love you._

_Everything's okay now._

_Everything's okay now._

_Everything's okay now._

I try to believe them.

A/N the whole Eric execution was straight from the book because I thought it was so perfect. Minor tweaking to fit to the story though. The rest isn't directly from the book. Please review!


	2. problematic mornings

Tris pov

Rapid changes have been made. Tobias and I were moved from our apartments to a new bigger apartment in the leaders section. He takes my hand as he leads me to our apartment. We decided to just move in together.

He unlocks the door and what stands before me is amazing. It's a beautiful apartment complete with a full kitchen and living room area, open stairs up to an upstairs with four rooms and three bathrooms. Tobias' furniture from his old house has already been moved into. I don't have any furniture yet. Only clothes, which have also already been moved in here.

"I guess we'll need to go furniture shopping,"he says.

"Yeah."

I walk around the apartment, looking at the beautiful black kitchen. It's in black, white, and dark grey. I don't really known how to cook much. We used to have to take turns making dinner in Abnegation, but Abnegation food was simple.

"What's this?"I ask as I pass what looks like a planner/calendar/ bulletin board.

"Oh, that? It will help us with our schedules. Since we're leaders now, we'll be needed in a lot of meetings and all sorts of stuff. So I thought that might help. Every monthly meeting is marked already."

"Do you know what we do at those?"

"No, we have a meeting tomorrow with the council,"he tries to say it as calmly as he can, but I can tell that there's something wrong because he said it in his Four voice. He's blocking out all the emotion in his words.

When I look at his face I can see pain in it.

"Tobias-"

"No, I have to face him." He says knowing what I'm going to say. I remember how painful it was last time he saw him. He froze up. He shut himself down. I hate Marcus. How could he do all those terrible things to Tobias?

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist from behind. My head leans against his back and I close my eyes. He turns in my arms and wraps me in his. I kiss his chest and allow the warmth to fill me.

He tilts my head up to so I look into his eyes. "What's wrong?"He asks.

"You're locking up your feelings Tobias. When you talked about the council you turned into Four. I don't like it when you turn into Four with me. It's like you don't trust me with your true feelings."I try to keep my voice from wavering, but it was nearly impossible.

"Tris,"he starts,"I do trust you-"

"Then why are you pushing me out?" I all but yell.

"Tris, I'm not trying to push you out!"He yells. Then quieter than before,"It's just what I've been doing for the past couple of years. I've never let anyone in before. Old habits die hard."

I let out a sigh and say,"Tobias, I'm sorry I didn't realize how hard this is...I'm just tired and stressed and I had to take it out on someone. You were just the first to irritate me."

"Tris, listen, I shouldn't have yelled. We're both tired and overwhelmed. I just I don't want to talk about it right now, I promise when in ready I'll tell you."

He goes to wipe my tears, tears I didn't realize we're flowing from my eyes. I feel so embarrassed at this weakness. I walk quickly to the bathroom sand slash my face with water to cool down my burning skin.

I sit down atop of the toilet and take deep breaths. This isn't how I thought this would happen. I didn't think we would be yelling at each other right after we move in together. I don't know how long I'm in here but when I leave it's dark and Tobias is upstairs I'm guessing. I walk over to the couch that used to be in his old apartment. I lay down on it and lay my head on the pillow.

It smells like him.

I breath in the scent of him until I fall asleep.

When I wake up Tobias is just walking in. "Where were you?"I ask.

"I was looking at my new office. I think you should do the same. Then we can go to the meeting. I talked to Tori and Harrison, we decided to take turns on meetings. Usually only two Dauntless leaders go to the meetings. So you an I will go together, and since we were nominated first we are the 'head leaders' on other meetings Tori and Harrison will go."

"Why didn't you wake me?"I ask.

"You had a hard night. You deserved to sleep."

"Next time will you wake me?"

"Okay."

Tobias takes me to my office. His is right across from mine and Tori's is next to his, Harrison's is next to mine. They are small plain offices above the rest. "These are nice,"I say.

"Yeah, are you ready to go to the meeting?"

"Okay."

He leads me down to a parking garage. Inside is a convertible black car. It's sleek and very shiny. Usually only Erudite have cars. Dauntless are known for taking the train. "You know how to drive?"I ask.

"Yes...Marcus taught me. I hate it because I love to drive."

We get into the car and drive to where we are meeting. He parks next to a blue car. Erudite. I look over and what I see surprises me.

"Caleb?"

"Tris!"

"How?"I ask.

"I became a leader. Only a few returned and most are dead. So I was one of the leaders chosen."

"Do you know Cara?"

"Um, kind of why?"

"It's just, that's my friend Will's sister. I thought I should check up on her. I kinda hot him in the arm."

"She left to Amity. We know of everyone who left Erudite and where to."

"Oh,"I say.

"Tris, we need to go inside now."

"Oh yeah, um Caleb you remember Four right?"

"Yes, hello Four."

"Caleb."

We make our way inside. We take our seats in the Dauntless section. There is a lot of chatting until Marcus walks in. Instantly everyone quotes down. "Hello, faction leaders!" He welcomes. I only see the black eyes in Tobias' fear landscape. Tobias takes my hand and squeezes it.

"We will go over how we work as leaders." I look over and see my dad sitting in a leader chair. We lock eyes. I'm happy to still see him okay. It makes me even happier to know I can see him every month.

It's almost weird to think that here I am so excited to see my dad every month when Tobias is probably in hell seeing his father every month.

Marcus talks for hours about responsibility and how we are the fate of our faction-yada yada yada. When we're done, I go over to my dad and hug him. "Beatrice,"he says as he hugs me. Many other Abnegation who are walking by stare at us but I don't care.

"You're safe, and a leader."

"Yes, Four and I are."

"Ah yes, Tob-I mean Four. How are you?"

"I'm good, Mr. Prior. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Have you talked to your dad yet?"He asks.

I wish my dad could see how manipulative Marcus is.

"Dad,"I warn.

"No, I haven't."

"Four, do you mind if I talk to my dad?"

"Oh, of course not. I'll be in the car."

When he is out of range of hearing I turn to my dad but he cuts me off,"what is your problem with Marcus?"He asks.

"All those reports about Marcus are true, dad! He neat him, so if you would be so kind to not say things about him in front of Tobias-"

"Beatrice, those are just rumours-"

"No they aren't! I know for a fact they aren't, and if you won't believe me then I'll just go. Tell mom I love her. I'm going back to my faction." With that I storm off to the car. Why won't he believe me?

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks.

"My dad...He believes Marcus' lie."

"Wanna go home? We can talk about it there."

I nod and he starts the car.

When we get back to our apartment I say,"our lives are such messes, I didn't think we would have so much problems right away. I thought we were done with conflict."

"Yeah, but we'll get through it together, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise me that you won't hold back anything?"I ask.

"I promise."


	3. dumbfounded hard work

Tris pov

I wake up in Tobias' arms. He's snoring in my arms. I know that yesterday emotionally drained him, so I don't wake him up. I just lay there starring at his beautiful face. I run my hand through his hair and then caress his face. His snoring stops and his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning,"he yawns.

"Good morning, are you ready for today?"

"What are we doing today?"

"Getting our furniture."

"That's right."

He gets up and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. I leave the room closing the door behind me. When Tobias is done and dressed I go in and take a shower. After a warm shower, I dress in black jeans and a loose black shirt. Tobias is in a skin tight black shirt that really shows his defined muscles. I don't know why but it makes me blush.

He kisses my cheek and says,"ready?" I nod and we make our way down to the cafeteria. I find Christina and Will. Will still has his arm in a sling. "Hey, guys."I say. They smile at us as we sit. Soon Uriah along with Marlene join us. Shauna and Zeke are the next ones to sit down.

I notice the glances that Uriah and Marlene share and when I accidentally drop my napkin and reach under the table to get it, I see their hands together.

Shauna says,"why don't you two just make out already? Everyone knows you're together."

Marlene glares at her and the grabs both sides of his face and plants a big kiss on his lips. We all stare, shocked at her sudden movements. Uriah has a smirk on his face and wraps an arm around her.

"So, Tris, I was thinking that we should go shopping today, I have so much that I need to get and-"

"Sorry Chris, but Four and I are going to get our furniture today."

"Ooo!"she says excitedly. I just smile at her and Tobias takes my hand.

After breakfast, we make our way to the pit. He leads me to a store that has furniture. As we walk around we find a lot of weird geometric furniture that doesn't suit our taste. As we go deeper into the store, we find a black leather couch and and a black painted wood coffee table that is also a little bookshelf. We find a black painted wood bed and dark grey sheets and pillows, two matching side tables, black corner shelves, a black cabinet with glass doors, a dinning table with matching chairs for 6, a desk, some wall decorations, and some lamps.

It's a good thing we are both leaders, because this took a lot of points. After, we walk around the pit, passing the tattoo parlour. I stop and say,"I have a tattoo that I want to get."

He nods and says,"okay."

We walk in to find Tori.

"Hi, Tris, Four."

"Hi Tori. I would like to get another tattoo."

"Okay what do you want?

"I want another bird but I want this on closer to my heart than the others."

"Okay, that's easy."

I look over to see Tobias smiling at me, knowing what that bird means. When she finishes the tattoo, Tobias leans over and kisses me. I smile at him and then pay Tori. We walk hand in hand back to our apartment.

I kiss Tobias hard on the lips in front of our apartment. He wraps his fingers in my hair and pulls me to him, heating the kiss up. He pushes me against the door and I fumble to open it while kissing him. When we're in, he pushes me on his old couch. He starts to kiss my neck and moves his hand under my shirt, but then there's a knock on the door.

He groans and gets off me, panting heavily. I lay back and groan. He opens the door and signs something. Then a bunch of people with boxes come in. "Where do you want them, Four?" A familiar guy asks.

"Just over here, Zane," He says.

"Okay, man."

"Thanks, man." He says before the guy leaves, clapping him on the back. When the door is closed I ask,"who was that?"

"He was an initiate the year before you. He scored 4th in his class, really good for transferring from Amity."

"Oh,"I say surprised.

"Yeah, he's a very good guy."

He looks at all the boxes and says,"we're going to have a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p>After hours of putting together furniture, we finally have most of it done and where we want it. The only things we don't have up are the wall decorations and the shelves. We are both exhausted from all the work so when we lay down we both fall asleep right away.<p>

When I wake up, Tobias is in the shower. The door is cracked. I instantly blush because from my spot in the room and the place where the shower is, I can make out the outline of him. He has his back to me as he washes his hair.

If I had as much Abnegation as I had before, I would have instantly looked away and walked out of the room. But I'm not Abnegation anymore and I have definitely changed. I do blush however. I can feel my cheeks burning.

Then the shower turns off. He opens up the door to the shower and steps out reaching for the towel-unknowingly giving me a perfect view. A gasp escapes my lips and my eyes go wide thinking that her heard me. When he doesn't turn to look at me, I let out a sigh of relief.

That's when he looks up, his eyes meeting mine. Oh shit.

My eyes widen in fright and my heart races because I know I was just caught. And as much as I want to look away, I can't. He turns red but not as red as I for sure am. He wraps the towel around him and then goes out of view. When he walks out in clothes, I realize that I am still starring like I was 5 minutes ago.

At first he's quiet but then he brakes the silence by saying, "enjoyed the view?"

I stare at him shocked and embarrassed, dumbfounded by his words and my carelessness. He just chuckles and walks out of the room.

Did that really just happen?


	4. fear landscape

Tris pov

After the odd and embarrassing moment that occurred this morning, I quickly make my way to the fear landscape room. I go to the machine and start it up like Tobias showed me, inserting the needle in the vein in my neck.

When it starts, everything goes black for a second before I'm laying in the field. I hear the awful sound of crows and the smell of burning fire. _It's not real. _I tell myself. The crows are attacking me and are everywhere until I find the refreshing puddle that saves me.

Next I'm in the glass container with the water filling it. I close my eyes and tap on the glass.

_The glass is ice._

_The glass is ice._

_The glass is ic-_

I bursts to my relief, but now I'm in the next fear. I'm being whipped around by waves until I crash into the rock and hold onto dear life. As my legs get thrown around I work on controlling my breathing until I open my eyes to find I'm tied up to the pole, Peter talking to Christina and her laughing.

Then he walks up and sets fire to my feet. I can feel the heat licking at my ankles and panic for a while.

"Smell that stiff? It's the smell of burning flesh."

"All I smell is rain."

I feel a drop on my nose and smile never have I been so happy for the rain. But to my dismay, my next fear is up. I especially hate this one because of my incident when I was an initiate. My arms and legs are tied and there's a bag on my head. I know my attackers have me but I still struggle.

_Get a hold of yourself Tris! It's just a simulation._

Slowly my heart beat slows and I find myself in a room with Caleb, my parents, and the newest edition, Tobias.

"Shoot them." Jeanine tells me.

"No."I say, turning the gun on myself.

I look into Tobias' eyes when I do so. I'm expecting another fear, the one I've been waiting for, but it never comes. Because before I can realize it, I'm back in the fear landscape room staring at the poster in the back.

I'm not afraid of being with Tobias. Not anymore.

That explains why I didn't look away like I normally would have. It's because I'm not afraid to be with Tobias anymore. I'm not afraid of intimacy. This makes me realize that we can move on with our relationship and not be afraid of it.

I'm now six.

I make my way out the doors and to the hall. I hear footsteps coming from the other end and see a familiar figure. "I've been looking for you." Tobias says.

"Sorry, I came to go through my fear landscape."

"And?" He asks.

"I'm six."

It takes him a moment, whether it's shock or him blundering I don't know but soon he asks,"which one?"

"Guess."

"Crows?"

"No."

"Kidnapping?"

"I think you know which one..."I say challenging him.

"I think you're right."

"Guess we'll have to find out."

He leans into kiss me on the lips and slowly moves us to the wall. His hand slips up to my hip and moves under my shirt just slightly. He bites my lower lip causing me to moan.

But then it's all ruined by a gasp followed by clunk noise.

We freeze. I look over his shoulder to see Christina, Shauna, Lauren, and Marlene. Christina was the one to gasp, Shauna was the one to drop the box she had, Lauren looks confused slightly, and Marlene just looks happy.

I feel my cheeks burning and bury my face in his chest.

"What's happening here?" Christina asks playfully.

"Hmmm, looks suspicious..."Shauna jokes.

"Looks sexual,"Marlene adds with a wink.

If I was red before, it's nothing compared to how red I am now. They bust up laughing and then add,"okay, okay, we'll let you to be." With that they continue down the hall. Tobias lets out a sigh. I lean up to kiss him, which he accepts but it's definitely not like the other one.

"Should we go eat?"He asks.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

He takes my hand and leads me to the cafeteria. Uriah joins the group with enough Dauntless cake to feed an army. "Planning on eating that all by yourself, Uri?"Tobias asks.

"Duh, it's only cake! What else would I do? Share it? That's crazy talk."

"That would be terrible!" Tobias says in a mock terror voice.

"A true tragedy,"I add.

"You know it!"

We all laugh together. Then after we finish eating, Tobias asks me if I want to go back to the apartment. I see a hint of something in his eyes, but I don't know what? Love? Lust?

He leads the way back to the apartment, not paying attention to anyone we pass. He fumbles with the keys a little bit but soon we're in. He slowly turns to me and I watch as he stalks over to me.

He leans in, close to me. His chest against mine. His lips ghost past my ears. His breath tickling me.

"Tris,"he whispers.

I shiver and he gently places his lips on my ear, then moves below my ear to a spot I didn't know was so sensitive. He moves his mouth down to my neck, sending shivers up my spine. I close my eyes, think about how I'm not afraid anymore.

And something clicks.

He places a hand under my shirt but I stop him.

"I'm sorry, Tris, I went too far-"

"Stop! Don't say anything. It's not that you went too far. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid to be with you, Tobias Eaton. I love you and want to be with you. I wanted you to know that there's no doubt in my mind."

"I love you, Beatrice Prior."


	5. bliss

Tris pov

Tobias slowly leans in and places a kiss to my lips. It's filled with so much love. He kisses me again and again as he slowly pushes me to the bed. I groan a little as he runs his hand up my shirt and under my bra. His hand palms my breast, tweaking my nipple.

"Tobias!"I gasp in pleasure.

He lifts my shirt up and undoes my bra. I reach for his shirt and pull it over his head. My hands roam over his abs and chest and I can see the bulge forming in his pants. That can't be too comfortable.

I reach to unbutton his pants and can feel him relax instantly. Then I see the gigantic bulge in his underwear and I'm a little bit scared. Well, not necessarily scared but I'm not prepared. I swallow and bite my lip.

"Tris? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"We can stop-"

"I already told you that I'm not afraid to be with you."

A sudden burst of bravery runs through me and I reach into his pants, grabbing his cock. He lets out a loud groan and then sighs my name. I hold him but I don't know what to do.

"I uh-don't know what to do..."

He wraps his hand around mine and grips it harder, moving my hand the way he likes. When he feels that I'm confident enough, he lets go and I pleasure him. His face contorts into a face of pure pleasure as he pants and grunts. He's so smooth yet hard.

"Tris! Stop!"

I instantly let go, afraid I hurt him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Definitely not! But I didn't want to end this. Not yet."

"Oh,"I say blushing. He kisses me and swiftly pushes me onto the bed. He takes off my pants and underwear so we are both naked. Then he starts to place kisses to my small breasts. His hand goes to cover my wet mound and he starts to rub his finger up and down my slit.

"Oh God,"he groans,"you're so wet and perfect."

He slips his hands past my underwear and pulls them down. His finger slips inside me. I feel a stretching sensation and he pushes it in deeper, adding a second.

"You're so tight!"

His fingers pump in and out of me as I moan his name. I can feel a tingling sensation in my lower stomach as I ride his fingers until I feel strung like a wire. Then I snap. My orgasm flows onto his fingers as I cum.

I relax on the bed as he climbs up me and kisses me. "Please Tobias."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What about protection?"

"I started taking birth control before we moved in together..."I say blushing.

"It's a good thing you did...I wouldn't want to stop..."

I pull him into a kiss and say,"please take me."

He aligns himself up with me and slowly pushes in. Then stops when he sees tears in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tris-"

"It's okay, just wait a minute." It still hurts but I allow him to move eventually. But it starts to feel amazing after the pain subsides. I can feel myself climbing to the peak of my orgasm.

Then it's over. I fall over the peak into my mind blowing orgasm. Then I feel him swell and then explode into me. He collapses onto me but quickly rolls over. I curl up next to him and then kiss him.

"That was amazing..."

"Yeah, it was."

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias."

* * *

><p>The next morning we wake the sound of the door being knocked on. I groan rolling over to cover my ears. Tobias kisses me on my cheek, then gets up to put on underwear. "Go back to sleep."<p>

"But you're getting up, it's not fair."

"Please sleep."

I groan and pull the blankets up and over my naked body. "Just let me answer the door, I'll be quick, then I'll get back in bed with you."He says as he walks out the door. I groan again, not being able to sleep without his presence.

I look over at the clock, to find that the numbers say 3:37. What the hell?

Why isn't he worried, confused, or concerned? I mean it's only some random person knocking on our door at 3 in the morning?

I slip on a robe and underwear and make my way down. Tori stands at the door in her night clothes. Along with Harrison, who is fully dressed in Dauntless clothes.

"-need you."

"What happened?"I ask coming up behind Tobias. I notice Tori smile briefly at Tobias and I. But then her face turns serious and she says,"There's been a murder at the fence. A soldier dropped dead at the fence."

"Oh shit."

"The council wanted to send Four and Harrison to go check it out."

"Okay. Let me get dressed." Tobias says.

"Yeah, I don't think they would take to kindly if you went in your underwear,"Tori says with smile. Tobias smiles briefly at her before changing back into his Four cover. He runs upstairs and puts on a pair of black jeans and a black sweater.

Before he leaves he runs his fingers through my hair and places a hand on my cheek. Then kisses my lips and says,"I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that he walks out the door. I go to the couch, knowing that I won't be able to sleep knowing that he's out there so late when a person just dropped dead. I sigh and think about the perfection that just happened. I hope he doesn't get hurt. Eventually I drift off, worry still in my mind.


	6. gone

Tris Pov

When I wake up, Tobias still isn't back. When I head down to the cafeteria, Christina finds me and as soon as she seems me she asks,"what's wrong?"

"It's Four, he-"

"Did he hurt you?! Do I need to beat the living shit out of him?!"

"No! No, Chris. He was called to go check out a scene. Someone was murdered. But he hasn't returned."

"Oooohhhhh."

"I'm just worried..."

"I know, I know. If Will was gone I'd be worried too."

Hearing his name makes me jump because I shot him. Thankfully he isn't holding it against me.

"So besides the anxiety, what else is happening in your life?"

I blush and look at my hands in my lap.

"Tell me!"she says.

"Not here!"I whisper.

"Ooo!" She says right as Will sits down.

"Ooo what?"He asks.

"Nothing." I say.

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask again. "Where's Four?"

"He was called to go check something out."

"Oh," he says and digs into his breakfast.

When we finish eating, Christina rushes me to her apartment.

"Tell me all!"

"Well, we uh, had sex..."I say quietly.

"Was it good? Did it hurt? Was he big? Omg! Did-"

"CHRISTINA!"

"Tell meeeeeee!"

"Well, I went to my fear landscape and found out I wasn't afraid anymore, and it just kinda happened. That's all I'm telling you."

"Please Tris!"

"No!"

"Oh c'mon!"

"No. You know we did it, that's all you need to know."

She huffs but I'm already opening the door.

"We should get you some lingerie." She says.

"What?!"

"Please, at least do that. Guys like it."

"Will it get you to shut up?"

"Yes."

"Then fine."

As we walk to the pit, I see Tori In the tattoo parlour.

"Hold up,"I tell Christina.

"Tori,"I say as I walk in.

"Hi, Tris."

"Did you hear anything yet?"I ask.

"Well, when Harrison came back, he had said that they were doing an autopsy on the man because it will tell more. There weren't any wounds so we're guessing he was poisoned."

"Wait, Harrison came back? What about Four?"

"Wait? He still hasn't returned? He said he wanted to look around for a little so he told the others to get the body back."

"How long has it been since they left?"

"Like 5-6 hours... He should be back by now."

"I need to find him."I say.

"We'll send a group."

"But I'm going too."

"Okay."

Tori grabs the phone on the table and furiously dials many numbers saying that they are needed. A few minutes later, 5 Dauntless soldiers come into the shop.

"Okay," Tori says,"this is Jaysen. He is a very great commander, and him and his group are going to go with you."

"Hi, Tris,"he says.

"Hi."

"Where are we going to look?"I ask Tori.

"I sent a map to Jaysen, he knows where to look. They were by the fence last night."

"Okay, let's go," I say.

We make our way to the fence in what I'm sure is a record time. Dauntless leaders don't just go missing. And plus I was there so I made sure we got there as fast as possible.

There's no sign of Tobias at all.

We all split up along the area. I decide to go to the area that leads by the factionless and Abnegation. I used to walk this way every day with Caleb, Susan, and he brother. It's almost nostalgic.

I look over to see some factionless people on the corner. I walk over to them and ask,"Have you seen a man about yay tall, dark hair, dark blue eyes,he's Dauntless, his nose hooks at the bottom, has a strong jaw, muscular, and he goes by Four."

"Why do you ask?" A man with a long grey beard asks.

"I really need to find him. Please, if you've seen him, I need to find him."

"Yes. He's been around here."

"Which way did he go?"I ask with a bit of hope.

He points behind him to an old warehouse known for sheltering factionless. Why would he be in there?

"Thank you."I say and start to walk towards it. The man walks along with me. I decide not to question it. I don't have time. He leads me through the building, until he comes to more factionless.

"Get Evelyn. She's gonna wanna meet her."

"Who is she?"

"Dauntless leader and she's looking for the boy."

I didn't realize that I was known by the factionless. I didn't think they paid much attention to what goes on in other factions.

"Come this way."I tall man asks.

I follow him to a room in the back. When I open the door that the man led me to, I instantly see Tobias.

"Tobias!"I gasp.

"Tris?"He says confused.

He stands up from his chair and I run over to him. He touches his forehead to mine and stares into my eyes. We both lean in and kiss each other.

"What's going on?"I ask so only he could hear. Someone clears their throat behind us. I turn to find a woman. She's older and has dark curly hair and a nose and strong jaw that looks awfully familiar.

"Tobias, who is this person and why are they here?"

"This is Tris, she is my girlfriend, and the love of my life."

"Hmm, I thought you were too stiff to change." She says.

"Tris, this is Evelyn Johnson. She's my mom..."

I'm so confused. His mom died years ago when I was 7 and he was 9. I was at the funeral? Why is she here?

"But- how?"

"She had an affair and got Pregnant. When Marcus found out he banished her to factionless. The funeral was a cover up.

"How did you-"

"She sent me a messege when I transferred from Abnegation."

"And you finally decided to reply." She says.

I don't like the look in her eyes. It's deceiving.

I look over to see chalkboards with numbers and letters. A code I don't understand. I try to look at it in an Erudite way but I still don't understand. Maybe how many warehouses? I don't know.

"Why were you here for so long?"I ask.

"We had to talk over things. But it's time to go."

"Tobias-" his mom starts.

"Goodbye Evelyn." Is all he says before we walk out. I'm expecting an explanation.


	7. game plans

Tris pov

As we walk to the train, Tobias and I are silent. But as soon as we get onto the train, and check that we are alone, he starts to explain.

"I know you want an explanation."He starts.

"You're damn right."

"Well, after I sent them home, I decided to look around some more on my own. I don't really like to work around so much people, and I needed to think. When I was done, I went to return home on the train, but the car I hoped into was filled with factionless. They were ready to attack me so I told them my real name-"

"What does your name have to do with this?"

"Two years ago my mom had contacted me,when I first transferred, so they were waiting for me to see her. So they took me to her. I just kind of sat back and listened to her. If anyone knows what happened, it would be the factionless, they know more than you'd think."

"What did they tell you?"

"The factionless have, numbers...they have eyes and ears all around town. And inside people in every faction. They also have several warehouses filled with people. They also have a lot of knowledge and divergent. I haven't seen the factionless as a threat until know. They aren't a problem,but they're not to be messed with. It's best if we have them as allies."

"Do you trust her?"I ask.

He looks down and is quiet for a while.

"Do you trust her?"I ask again.

"I don't know..."He says likes exhausted,"I don't trust her, but at the same time I want to trust her. It's like I'm still a little boy, and seeing her makes me want to go back to her even though she left me. But at the same time I'm mad that she found an escape from Marcus and didn't take me with her. She left me with that monster."

He puts his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him into me. My chin rests on top of his head, ans his head rests on my chest. I kiss his head and say,"no matter what you choose to do, I'll be by your side. I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, Tris."

"I was so worried when you still weren't back. I didn't know if something happened to you. I was so afraid that you would end up like that guard. I can't lose you."I say.

He looks up at me and says,"I would never do anything that would kill me on purpose. I won't leave you alone, Tris. And promise me that you won't do anything to intentionally put yourself in danger."

"I promise."

"We're coming up on the compound."He says getting up. When we arrive, we jump out of the train and then we jump again to get to the pit. We make our way to our offices and find Tori and Harrison.

"What happened?"She demands.

"Captured by the factionless."He simply says.

"Why would they capture you? Are they trying to start another war? Because capturing a Dauntless leader is sure a hell of a way to do it!"

"Not exactly. They want to be allies. If something happens, they want us to be allies, which wouldn't be too bad of a thing because they have numbers. And they have a lot of inside knowledge."

"How?"Harrison asks.

"They have people everywhere. They've found all the cracks in the system and are worming their way back in. They want control over the factions, however, they're not ready. We don't exactly want them to be ready, but if Erudite were to start another war, it would be better to stay on the factionless side. They want to take over, but at the right time. We hold the decision."

"We hold the decision...meaning that if we're allies were to be allies and something happened, we would have a say in what happens? But if we're not, we'll be taken down too?" Tori asks.

"Exactly. They don't want to take down Dauntless, bit if we won't join at least a little, we'll be taken down too. And considering that we are all trying to rebuild our factions, we're all weak. Except factionless, because they weren't involved. They lost nothing. We lost a lot."

"Do you know if they'll be 'attacking' soon?"

"It's possible. They think Erudite is behind the death."

"Why?"I ask.

"Because the person wasn't stabbed or shot. So it's definitely not a Dauntless member, can't be Amenity, and Candor, well they would be bragging about it. And Abnegation is in an alliance with the factionless."

"But why would Marcus do that?"I ask confused. If he knew Evelyn was in charge of the factionless, there's no way in hell that he would be in an alliance with them. He's too selfish.

"He didn't make that decision. Your dad did."

"My dad?"

"Yeah, it was more of a secretive decision."

"Wait a minute, you said they think Erudite did it, but Caleb is in charge of Erudite now. So it might not be Erudite, but maybe there are still Jeanine followers out there. Like Peter."

"I don't know. We'll have to look into it more. But I think we should make an alliance with them."

"Are you sure Four? Can we trust them?"

"Honestly, I don't know who we can trust. But if another war breaks out, I don't want to be against the factionless when it comes down to it because they seem harmless, but they've been planning this for a while."

"Well, I guess I agree." Harrison says.

"I'm still not completely sure, but I guess if you think we should do it, I agree." Tori says.

"I told you I'd agree with what you decide,"I say.

"Then in that case, we should all be prepared for whatever goes down."Tobias says.

A/N so this chapter had a lot of information in it. And I'm giving you hint: you want to pay attention to every detail in this chapter because it definitely has a lot of hints in it. Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. council meeting

Tris pov

Tobias and I make our way to where we are all supposed to meet. Tori and Harrison arrive the same time that we do to the meeting. My dad calls the meeting to attention this time.

"I'm afraid that Marcus is sick, so I will be leading the meeting today."He says,"First we will be addressing the problem here. As some of you may or may not know, there was a murder at the fence. A Dauntless guard was murdered. Tori, will you tell us what you were told about the autopsy?"

"Well, there was no trace of gun or knife wounds. In fact there were no traces of any wounds, however under a second review, it was overlooked that there was a very small puncture in his neck. A puncture that could only be from a needle. So we believed that he was poisoned. But there were no sources of known poison in his blood, but there was a substance that we are still trying to make out."

That's when Jack Kang interrupts,"do you have any suspects? If so we will need to know so we can schedule a hearing."

"Right now there aren't any suspects yet,"I say.

"Bea-uh, Tris,"my dad says,"did you notice anything about the area when you were down there? I heard you and Four were there yesterday."

"Not that I saw."

"Four?"he asks.

"I did see footsteps, but they lead to a street where I'm guessing the person was picked up. And we did find part of a needle, we didn't know what it was at first but after we found the puncture that's when we decided it was part of a needle."

The rest of the meeting is long and boring. Tobias and I actually sit there messing with each other for most of it without being caught. It's just about public beautification, so pretty much the Amenity leaders are the main ones talking.

Tobias places a hand on my thigh and it makes me jump a bit. He gives me a devious smile as his hand inches up, but I slap it away because my dad and brother are walking towards us. We look up to realize the meeting is over.

"Oh, hey dad, hi Caleb." I say standing up. We stand up and he takes my hand in his.

"Hello, Bea-Tris, Four."

"I just wanted to tell you that I want you to please be extra careful. Especially now everything is happening."

"I will dad."I say.

When I look at Caleb, I notice that his eyes look a little different. They look darker. I wonder if he's testing something or if he's wearing contacts or something?

We make our way to the train and hop on. We find that the train car is empty so he takes me by the hand and starts to kiss me. I push him against the wall and take over. I completely devour his neck.

"Tris!"he moans.

I place my hand on his bulge and start to rub. I can feel him growing harder and harder. "Tris!"

"Tobias!"I moan and start to undo his pants. I don't even realize that he has mine already undone. And before I know it, he's in me and we're on the floor. I ride him as we moan.

Then we lay there panting hard, him still in me. "We need to get up, we'll be coming up on the compound soon."He says. We stand up and fix our clothes. When we get to the apartment, we decide that we should take a shower so we don't smell like sex.

After our shower we go to the cafeteria where our friends are.

"-ou a pansycake? Let's do it!" Uriah says to everyone as we walk up.

"Do what?"Tobias asks.

"Have a Candor or Dauntless party at my place."

"What's that?"I ask.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo! We have to have one now!"

"It will be so much fun!"

We'll have it tomorrow at my place! This is going to be so much fun. We are going to get wasted!"

"But what is it?!"

"It's a game that you choose to tell the truth or do a dare. If you don't do it you take a shot and take off a piece of clothing. It's so much fun, the drunkest person whose naked loses."

"Oh, um..."

"It's fun!" Uriah says.

"And its traditional that new members of our group go to a Candor or Dauntless party. And since you're dating Four, that means we need to get you drunk because we gotta see your drunk side."

"I don't even know what my drunk side is!"I say.

"Then we are going to find out!"Zeke says.

"You don't have to,"Tobias says to me.

"Yes you do! I will disown you!"Uriah says,"don't be a pansycake!"

"No one says that anymore!"Shauna says.

"I say it!"

"You're an idiot."

That's when Will and Christina come. "Whoa, what did we walk into?"Will says.

"Candor or Dauntless part tomorrow, my place, be there!" Uriah says.

"Okay."

"Wanna go back to the apartment?"Tobias asks quietly but it's not quiet enough because the whole table erupts into hoots. We both blush as we walk away hand in hand.

"So I wanted to talk to you about my mom."He says.

"Okay,"I say.

"When I go to tell her that we're in, I want you with me. I want her to know where you stand in my life. I want her to know that you come before her."

"I will be by your side."I say and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." He says. He looks at me with love in his beautiful eyes. He leans in for a sweet kiss that gives me butterflies.


	9. Candor or Dauntless?

Tris pov

"Lets get this party started!" Uriah yells out as he runs in from the kitchen with many bottles in his hands. "It's tradition that we start a Candor or Dauntless party by making many amazing drinks because it makes the dares and truths better."

"What drinks?"I ask.

"Pina colatas, madori sours, Jack and coke, and you can't forget about the Bacardi, it's not a party without the Bacardi."

"I don't know what any of those are."I say.

"You will soon." He says with an evil smile.

"Okay! Shauna, what would you like to start out with?"

"I like the madori sours."

"Okay, we'll start with that." Uriah says.

After he makes it, he hands me a bright green drink. It smells good and when I take a drink of it, it's sweet. Not very strong. Then Zeke hands Tobias a dark drink. "What's that I ask?"

"Jack and Coke, Four's favorite."

"Have a drink," Tobias says and I take a sip. This is definitely stronger but it's not bad. "So do you like it?"he asks.

"Yeah, it's not bad."I say.

He gets me one and hands it to me.

"Everyone got a drink?"Zeke asks.

We all raise our glasses and say,"yeah!"

Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Lauren, Will, Christina, Tobias, and I all sit in a circle on the floor, bottles of unknown (to me) liquids in the middle. Tobias wraps an arm around me and I lean into him.

"Okay, let's get this party started,"Uriah says clapping his hands,"I'll start this off with Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"You aren't a pansycake. Okay, I'll go easy since its your first time. I dare you to...go to the first person you make eye contact with in the pit and hug them."

"Who's her witness?"Tobias asks.

"Not you, you might punch the person if it's a guy...I choose Marlene and Lynn."

The three of us get and start to walk to the pit. I'm careful where I look and continue to look at the shoulders of people so I can still see their faces but I'm not making eye contact. Then I see Nicole, she's a friend I met here not too long ago. We make eye contact and I sigh with relief. She was a Dauntless born initiate the same time I was.

"Nicole!"I say.

"Oh hey, Tris!"

I hug her and she's a little confused but goes with it.

"So what up?"I ask.

"Just going to work,"she says.

"Okay, well, see you later."I say.

Marlene, Lynn, and I all make our way back to Uriah's house.

"Did she do it?" Zeke asks.

"Yup,"Lynn confirms.

"Way ta go Tris!"

Tobias smiles and kisses me on the lips. "Okay, Tris, now you ask."

"Chris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells out.

"Shut up, Uri. In case you've forgotten, I've been both so either one is easy."

"Okay, Chris, let's see...have you ever gone streaking?"

"Yes."

"What?!"I say.

"Yup, okay, the pansycake himself, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor-just kidding, I'm not a pansyc-ow!"he says as he gets punched by Shauna.

"Dauntless."He says less enthusiastic as he rubs his arm.

"I dare you to strip to your underwear and walk around to each apartment asking for a tampon. You can't come back till you have one."

"Uhhhh, that's gonna take too long, I'm drinking instead." He takes off his shirt and takes on of the bottles and pours it into a really small cup that says 'Rob's Bar' on it. "This is a shot of rum."He announces and then drinks it.

"You forgot to choose one person to drink with you!" Lauren says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that part. Tris, take a shot with me."

He pours me a shot, as he calls it, and hands it to me. I copy what he does and take it in one drink. It burns my throat and kinda makes my head spin. What is this?

"Okay, Four. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless all the way."

"I dare you to take body shots with Tris."

"What the hell are those?"I ask confused.

"It's where we pour alcohol in your belly button and Four has to drink it from there." Lynn says.

"What?!"

"Either you guys do it or he takes off a piece of clothing and you both take a shot."

"Fine."I say and lay down and lift up my shirt. Allowing him to pour alcohol in my belly button. It's cold and makes me shiver. Then I feel his tongue dip into it. I flex my stomach and close my eyes. I like the feel of his tongue, but I have to keep reminding myself that our friends are here. Then they pour more and he does it again. Four times before we're done.

Tobias kisses my stomach after and licks up all the alcohol. Then he kisses my lips and all our friends let out whoops and cheers. I place my hands on each side of his face and kiss his lips. Then we break apart and continue with the game.

"Okay, Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Mmmmm, I'll go with Candor."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've done since you came to Dauntless?"

"Umm, well Christina and I were making out by the Chasm and I slipped and lost my pants got caught on the railing...and when I tried to get them unhooked, my pants ripped and fell into the Chasm. I had to walk through the pit in my underwear."

"You forgot the last part," Christina laughs.

"My underwear had a rip in the butt."

We all laugh hard and Will blushes.

Before I know it, we're all slamming down drinks. I almost feel like I'm flying and my mind is fuzzy. I don't even remember getting home. I remember kissing Tobias a lot. But my mind is so fuzzy...


End file.
